


Even Halfway Seems So Far

by torakowalski



Series: If Home Is Where You Are [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re so weird and I’ve missed you so much,” Grantaire says, leaning over his bag to press a kiss to the corner of Enjolras’s mouth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Halfway Seems So Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not a WIP! But I did discover I had more to write in this 'verse so... here is part two.
> 
> Once again for Moog <3

Enjolras begs out of work as soon as he can stop kissing Grantaire long enough to find Valjean. Valjean shakes his head at him fondly and sends him home, but not before he’s cornered Grantaire and made him promise to stop by again soon.

They put Grantaire’s giant rucksack on a seat between them on the Metro, but then Grantaire leans most of the way across it to talk to Enjolras, anyway.

Enjolras can’t stop staring at him. Grantaire has the sort of face that gets more handsome the longer you look at it. At least, that’s what Enjolras has found. Enjolras intends to look at him for a long time yet.

“What?” Grantaire asks, breaking off in the middle of a description of Venice by night. “Do I have something on my face?”

He starts to lift his hand toward his mouth, but Enjolras grabs his wrist and stops him. “A smile,” he says, then ducks his head, embarrassed by his own sentimentality.

Grantaire doesn’t say anything for long enough that Enjolras has to look up at him. When he does, Grantaire is wearing the expression he wears when Enjolras has charmed him. 

Enjolras is generally very good at charming people, but his usual methods never work on Grantaire. He can never tell what will do it, but apparently being so in love he loses control of his tongue works well.

“You’re so weird and I’ve missed you so much,” Grantaire says, leaning the rest of the way over his bag to press a kiss to the corner of Enjolras’s mouth.

Enjolras turns his head, catching him in a proper kiss. There are people on the Metro with them, but they won’t care and if they do, well, fuck them.

They get off the Metro near Enjolras’s apartment, but then Enjolras hesitates. Grantaire’s apartment is an easy enough walk from here, too. He probably wants to go there.

“Please can we go to yours?” Grantaire asks, before Enjolras has voiced the question. “I’ve been dreaming about your shower since Israel.”

“I think Jehan finally fixed your shower,” Enjolras offers, because he really should.

Grantaire just rolls his eyes at him. “Take me _home_ , Enjolras, oh my god,” he says, but he links his arm through Enjolras’s and leans into his side, so he can’t be that annoyed.

Grantaire looks around the entrance hall to Enjolras’s building like it’s another wonder of the world. “Fuck, this is weird,” he says, dragging his bag behind himself as he follows Enjolras up the stairs.

“What is?” Enjolras asks. “Let me take your bag?”

Grantaire shakes his head. “Being here, and nope,” he says. He leans against Enjolras’s door, while Enjolras looks for his keys. His keys aren’t usually hard to find, but Grantaire is distracting. “I mean, it’s good, it’s great to be here, but it all feels really surreal, like I’ll wake up tomorrow and find I’m back in New Zealand, or wherever.”

“I hope you won’t,” Enjolras says, then worries that that sounds possessive. “Unless you need to, of course. I wouldn’t want to force you to - ”

“God,” Grantaire says. He steps into Enjolras’s space, between Enjolras and the front door, just as Enjolras has managed to fit his keys into the lock. He puts his fingers over Enjolras’s lips. “Shh.”

“But,” Enjolras tries. Grantaire presses his fingers harder, squashing Enjolras’s lips slightly. 

“Hi,” Grantaire says, smiling at him in a way that looks helpless. “Hi, I came home.”

Enjolras can’t help the choked noise he makes, the way he forgets everything except the need to get his mouth back onto Grantaire’s. Grantaire’s fingers get the first kiss, but then Grantaire drops them down to Enjolras’s throat and the next kiss lands where it should.

They kiss until Enjolras’s elderly, long-suffering neighbour shuffles out of her apartment. They keep kissing as she passes them to get to the rubbish shoot and are still kissing, when she makes her way back.

She stops beside them. “So you’re back then,” she says, looking up at Grantaire. Grantaire isn’t tall, but she’s easily a foot shorter than him.

“Yes, madame,” Grantaire says, his smile split equally between her and Enjolras. “I’m back.”

“Good,” she says, nodding and shuffling off again. “This one comes home too late from work, when you’re not here, wakes my cats.”

“I’m sorry?” Enjolras tries, but she’s already disappeared back inside her apartment.

Grantaire snorts out a laugh, which turns into disbelieving cackles. “Oh my god,” he says, hiding his face in Enjolras’s collarbone and still laughing. It feels wonderful. “Oh my god. We have to tell _everyone_.”

“Later,” Enjolras says, suddenly unable to bear the thought of sharing Grantaire yet. He slides his hand around Grantaire’s waist. “Let me have you to myself for a while, first.”

“Long as you want,” Grantaire says and drapes himself over Enjolras’s side, while Enjolras finally gets the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come and say hi [on tumblr](http://torakowalski.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The 'If Home Is Where You Are' series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602414) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
